


Dance lessons

by Lenniadol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenniadol/pseuds/Lenniadol
Summary: Ривай не умеет танцевать, но тссс!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Dance lessons

— Это что вообще такое?

Ханджи давится гортанным, чуть подвизгивающим хохотом и едва успевает увернуться, когда Ривай в очередной раз неловко наступает ей на ногу.

— Рива-а-а-а-ай, — тянет она и складывается пополам от смеха, вешаясь ему на плечи, — я не знала, что ты не умеешь танцевать, Рива-а-ай, как так, как это произошло… ай! 

На ногу он на этот раз наступает уже ей намеренно, но Ханджи пьяна, весела и хочет тискаться со всеми, кто подвернется под руку, поэтому попытки в танцы они продолжают до тех пор, пока она не виснет на Ривае гогочущей горячей массой.

— Куда ты смотришь, подними голову, смотри мне в глаза, в глаза, — она верещит так раздражающе, что хочется либо пнуть ее коленом в живот, либо свалить куда-нибудь на улицу.

— В какой из четырех? — беззлобно фыркает он, из двух предыдущих вариантов выбирая раскручивать Ханджи за руку.

Крутить у него получается не лучше, чем переступать ногами, хотя Ханджи справляется с этим самостоятельно — крутится сама так активно, словно ее завели, как механическую игрушку. Платье бы развевалось, ей бы пошло, наверное… голубое. К каштаново-рыжеватым волосам. Ривай не особо разбирается в цветах, но почему бы и нет.

Рука выкручивается так, что Ривай вынужден выпустить ладонь Ханджи, и она снова давится от смеха, падая ему на плечи.

— Только не говори, что эту мелодию не знаешь, — пьяно заглядывает она в глаза. — Ее все знают!

— Пошла ты, четырехглазая, — чуть приподнимая уголки губ, лениво огрызается Ривай и цепляет ее за щеки двумя пальцами. — Отцепись.

— Эрвин, Эрвин, Эрвин, — вой поднимается практически до луны, — Ривай не умеет…

Он сильнее сжимает ее щеки так, что губы складываются в трубочку, а очки сползают на кончик носа, но Эрвин уже в курсе, и успевает обнять Ханджи со спины и переставить ее с места на место, отклеив от Ривая. Тот с усталым вздохом поправляет сбившийся платок на шее, расправляет манжеты, отряхивает куртку и краем глаза смотрит на то, как красиво и элегантно крутится Ханджи в руках Эрвина. Платье ей все-таки бы пошло. Надо бы пошить…

Ханджи таки запрыгивает на Эрвина с ногами, и музыка уже давным-давно закончилась, но она все еще хохочет, что-то нашептывая Эрвину на ухо и обнимая его за шею. Держать ее явно легко, и Эрвин крутит ее, пока не плюхает на скамейку у выхода, как раз возле Моблита. Умно, умно. Ханджи падает ему на колени, глупо моргая и смешно, как заяц лапы, прижимая ладони к груди. Моблит беспомощно дергается, не зная куда деть руки. Ривай почти даже улыбается, глядя на его пунцовую, потерянную физиономию, но досмотреть не успевает, потому что его тянут за руки куда-то назад.

— Ну и что ты там не умеешь?

Ривай делает пару мелких шагов, неловко упираясь Эрвину носом в грудь, и задирает голову вверх. Все слышал же, чего спрашивает. Повторять ему никто не будет, обойдется. Как будто его кто-то должен был учить танцевать. А сейчас у него прям времени завались этим заниматься. Вот взял титана, желательно пятиметрового, и потанцевал, так это работает, да? Придурки.

Ладони мягко ложатся на поясницу, и Ривай со вздохом обхватывает Эрвина за талию в ответ. Сложно злиться, когда тебя обнимают. Ривай в этом специалист и мог бы обучать даже, но с Эрвином не работает.

— Видишь, ничего сложного, — добродушно гудят сверху.

Ривая качают из стороны в сторону, и он крайне сомневается, что это — танцы, учитывая то, как пять минут назад Эрвин лихо крутился с Ханджи. А тут качаются, словно две идиотских игрушки, едва переступая ногами. 

Все равно уютно.

Качаться очень уютно.

Ривай прижимается крепче, пряча лицо на груди, и вздыхает. Глупо, наверное, выглядит. Но какая нахрен разница… музыку совсем не слышно, потому что в нее вплетается ровное, спокойное биение чужого сердца, и становится глубоко и искренне наплевать на все, кроме этого. Пусть ржут, а ему — хо-ро-шо.


End file.
